This is Just How Much I Love You
by LUG-14
Summary: It's a depresive story. If you're up for it, please review and tell me what you think. I really tryed no to make it OOC but it still might be. Anyway, I hope you enyoy. There's not really any summary, it's too short for it.


**This is Just How Much I Love You**

**Hi Guys, I usually wouldn't write something like this. I actually tend to be really happy while writing. Anyway, today I feel kind of awful… So I'm just gonna go ahead and deliver you this depressive story, It's a really short one shot. It includes a character's death. It can also be kind of OOC, though I'll try to make it as close to the characters as possible. I'm sorry for the ones that are waiting for an update to "The Kidnap of the Royalty's Friend", "Into the Spider's Web" or "Haku's Version of Spirited Away". You'll just have to wait a little longer.**

**So, here goes the story…**

He was up on a tree. The sky was an unnaturally blue and the sun was shining to no end. The trees had leafs of a beautiful shade of green and the grass that covered the dirt was full of colorful flowers and insects. It didn't seem like there was any storm coming, but he still felt weak. It wasn't the kind of weakness one would usually feel. In fact, it was quite different since he was usually pretty strong. It was the kind of weakness that the loss of a cherished person causes on someone. That's why that day he couldn't really see how wonderful things were. For him, everything was gray or dead. There was a storm inside him that menaced not to ever stop. His usually full of life golden eyes, seemed hollow and his face was grim. He could sense the eyes of his concerned friends on him, but couldn't care less. He felt angry. He felt hollow. He felt faint. "It´s been over a month" he heard his friend whisper to him, "Please Inuyasha, you need to get off that tree". He was sure she thought he hadn't heard her, so he didn't even bother to look at her. His eyes just stared blankly ahead, looking at everything, but not really watching. Yes, he had been up there for over a month in his absent slumber. He didn't eat anything. He didn't drink anything. But most importantly, he had lost any will to live that once was in his body.

"Inuyasha, please…" he heard, louder now, the pleading of Sango's voice. But his ears although hearing, weren't listening. So they didn't move. They didn't twitch. His eyes had dried long ago and his heart had withered. He was thin and his silver hair was tangled because of the wind that had blown for some weeks now. He felt sad, but most of all he felt sick. "Inuyasha, he needs you… Shippou needs you" she tried again futilely. Then it was another voice who spoke, a male and more rude one "Inuyasha, you're like a father to him. You can't just leave him alone in this world!" but there was still no answer. It didn't really matter much. If he died, Sango and Miroku would take care of the boy. It was best for him. It wasn't until Miroku decided to throw a rock at him that he realized how weak he really was at the moment due to the lack of food and water. When the rock hit, he just fell numbly to the floor and felt a pain worse than any sitting session that Kagome had ever given to him.

Kagome…

He tried to cry, but his eyes were too dry so he just closed them. "Crap!" he heard Miroku's voice say. But he felt too weak to open his eyes and too tired to even try. Then he felt himself being carried to a warm and comfy place. "He's sick, Miroku" he felt a cold cloth touch his forehead and welcomed the feeling. His entire body ached and burned, but who cared? His Kagome was gone, gone forever. She would never come back. So why should he stay? There was no reason.

He succumbed to sleep, finally.

So he remembered. He remembered how he knew her and thought she was Kikyo. He remembered how they used to fight and how she used to sit him. He remembered how she used hug him when she was scared or concerned. He remembered how she used try explaining things to him but he wouldn't listen. He remembered how he could make her laugh at one moment and the next make her cry. He remembered how he used to complain about her clumsiness. He remembered how she got sick once and he took care of her. He remembered how she used to complain about being a hindrance. He remembered how he used to make her suffer. He remembered how she used to be so happy anyway. He remembered how he fell in love with her. He remembered how she died.

Then slowly he began to see a blue light ahead of him. He tried to reach it but it was too far away. His body was numb, faint. But there was something different about it, some kind of warmness deep inside of him. He suddenly felt calm as if there was no such thing as suffering within him. No such thing as hurt. He felt better. He felt alive. For once in over a month... He felt happy, truly happy.

_Kagome…_ He thought. _Kagome, wait for me…_

"Miroku, what is it? Why is he so pale?" Sango asked scared. Miroku just seemed shocked and didn't move an inch. "Miroku, what's happening?!" she asked louder this time. "He's… He's dead, Sango" was his short but broken reply. "No…" she whispered "No!" and so she cried, they both did.

That next day was awful for the two of them; they had to explain to Shippou. The tree of them cried as Inuyasha's body was burned and his ashes buried beside Kagome's.

"Kagome?" he asked. "Welcome, my love" she answered with a bright smile.

_The End._


End file.
